


Remaining Behind

by sperrywink



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard and Bates say goodbye. Epilogue to Outcast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remaining Behind

**Author's Note:**

> All errors and inadequacies are mine.

  
Bates followed the careers of all the original Atlantis expedition members. Most stayed with Atlantis, so it was easy, but there were a couple of renegades like himself that broke away and that he had to dig to discover information on. But it was like an itch he had to scratch every couple of months or so no matter how difficult.

He wasn't surprised to find out that Sheppard didn't do the same thing. He still had Atlantis and all her troubles to worry about. Bates imagined he didn't have time to wonder what happened to ex-marines like himself.

It did surprise him how well they worked together again. They slotted into familiar roles easily enough, but with less tension and friction than they had in the past. Bates didn't know if he had changed or Sheppard had changed the most to allow that to happen. He did know that he was more comfortable in his skin now, more comfortable with his security role than he had been back on Atlantis when it was new and the life and death nature of every decision heightened everything to the breaking point.

"So, Bates, I guess this is it."

Bates looked up from his palm pilot and smiled at Sheppard. "It was nice working with you again, sir."

Sheppard quirked half a smile back. "I told you, you don't have to call me that."

Shrugging, Bates said again, "Old habits."

Looking a little uncomfortable, shifting his weight minutely to the balls of his feet and then back off again, Sheppard said, "I'm glad the IOA seems to be a good place for you."

"Thanks. If you ever need anything-."

Relaxing, Sheppard said, "I'll keep it in mind, Bates. Thanks."

Knowing he was heading onto thin ice, but feeling compelled to say something, Bates hesitantly said, "I was sorry to hear about Dr. Weir. She was a classy lady."

Bates watched as Sheppard's face closed off. He said a simple, "Yeah," and then looked off into the distance.

Wanting to give Sheppard some space, Bates said, "Well, I have to finish coordinating the clean-up. It was good seeing you again. Give my best to everyone on Atlantis."

Sheppard pulled himself back from his thoughts and offered him a small, sly grin. He asked, "Even Teyla?"

Bates laughed. "Even Teyla. I have no problem admitting when I was wrong. You just always had a problem admitting when I was right."

  
Sheppard smiled fully then and said, "That's because you were never right, _Sergeant_."

"You keep telling yourself that, Colonel."

Sheppard chuckled and said, "Good bye, Bates. Don't be a stranger. You're always welcome back on Atlantis."

Bates's chest tightened. Unwilling to let Sheppard see how much those words affected him, he just gave him a small wave and headed down the corridor. He knew he belonged on earth, it was where his family was and his heart, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't wake from dreams of Atlantis shaking, as if remembering the one that got away.


End file.
